greenbloodfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma
Emma is a nice young prostitute, working at brothel Saloon. Brad seems to be her regular customer and they became somewhat of friends. She seems to like him and is concerned about him and tries to comfort him, since to her he seems to be in pain while doing his job. Appearence Emma is a Caucasian, young attractive girl. She has long dark hair and very large breasts. During her time at the saloon, her clothing is very succinct, reflecting her profession. Personality Emma is a calm and gentle person, who usually maintains a stoic attitude. She doesn't show sufference or discontent with her job or situation, saying she is so used to be treat like a slave she can't really feel any suffering. Despite her quite, somewhat resigned behavior, she still has her limits, and can lose her composure if pushed too much, as she projects to kill Kip McDowell for what he did to Karen, that she herself tried to help to escape the street; feeling responsible for her friend's assault. Emma is has a friendly relationship with Brad Burns, showing concern for the boy's situation and suggesting him to stop working as the hitman known as the Grim Reaper, and still hiding Brad's equipment in her room in the saloon, and then moving it to her next location. It's unknown how deep are their feelings for each other, as Brad is also shown naked near to her, but undoubtedly they completely trust each other. After having meet Luke, she starts to care for him, having realized it's the boy's idealism that consented Brad to conserve some empathy after all the terrible things he has seen, and explaining to Luke his brother's emotional situation. Ultimately, Emma declares she is genuinely happy the brothers managed to remain close to each other, despite all. History Five Points, N.Y. She is first seen together with Brad in bed with in one of the rooms of the Saloon. She ask him to quit his job, since his brother won't like what he is doing. She also ask him how long he can keep doing this, to which Brad replies that he won't stop until he finishes what he is set to do. Later Emma is again seen with Brad at the Saloon. She again ask him if he is thinking of quitting this job, since his real target is his father and he seems in pain killing people he don't want and keeping that a secret from his brother. Although Brad says he is used to it, she don't believe him, since he looks in pain and is cutting his hand to get away from that pain. Then Brad ask her if she is thinking of quitting this job. Seemingly saddened, she replies she is used to it too and she was treated her whole life as a slave and don't remember anymore what it feels to hurt. Emma is later seen with Karen, a new girl that just arrived to work at the Saloon. Karen ask her who is the guy that just entered, and Emma explains that he is Kip McDowell, son of Gene McDowell the founder of Grave Diggers. Karen sees this as opportunity to make a lot of money from a boss's son. After Karen was beaten by Kip, Emma is seen in front of the clinic, where Karen was. She was blaming herself, since she was the one that brought her there and it will be safer for her, than begging on the streets. And after 2 days of her promise, this happened. Emma met Luke, who got out of the clinic and since he saw she was sad, he tried to cheer her up. After which Emma understand why Brad was able to keep his humanity in the Five Points. Later in the Saloon, when Gene with Kip, came to ask who did this to Karen, Emma is seen with a gun, angry at Kip. Soon after that the Madam, looked for Emma, since shed had a customer, but Emma wasn't is her room. She followed Kip, who was with Brad on a job, and after Kip killed the target in a dark alley, she shot him in the shoulder when he got out of the alley. She tells to Brad, that she will kill him herself, but then Brad takes out his gun and points it at her. Emma tells Brad that she though he was different and that he cared for peoples lives, but seeing he was the same as all other gangsters, she shoot at him, hitting his hair. Brad then returned fire, but aimed at her hand and made her drop her gun. Then he told her to get to Luke, who will take care of her wound and that Kip's life is not worth dirtying her hands and asked for 10 dollars, since that's his fee. Emma thanked him, and left, leaving the rest to Brad. She goes to Luke, and tells him that Brad asked her to go here. Luke ask her what is his brother up to, to which she replies that he is working. Few days later, Emma finds Luke and ask about Brad, but who was missing for 3 days. Worrying about him, she decide to look for Brad one more time in the bars and churches, hoping that someone will know something. On the next day, after Luke gave Emma's new address to Brad, he went to see Emma. She explained him that she couldn't stay anymore in that saloon and one of her clients suggested her this place, which is safe and not connected to the Grave Diggers. Seeing Brad sad, for not able to complete the job, she replies that she was feeling bad for making him take it, since he have need to protect someone. Still it made her happy that he accepted the job and thanked him. Emma was seeing in a bar, where Karen approached her. Emma told her that she looks better now and talked about what's Brad biggest fear: Luke to find who he truly is. Then she started crying, worried that she may never see them smile again. Emma went to visit Luke, when on the front door she was a detective wanting his payment, and she paid him. Inside, Luke asked Emma if that's how really his brother is, since he don't know a single thing about his brother. Emma told him, that unlike him, who is a hard worker, Brad didn't had any other choice, but to become the Grim Reaper after seeing their mother dead from Edwards hands. When Luke was about to leave, she gave him the money Brad saved and seconds later they heard a running gangsters screaming that the Grim Reaper is alive. Emma tried to stop Luke going to where Brad is, since he lives in different world, but Luke still went. Emma was seen with Karen, commenting how the Five Points turned to normal again, with the same crime and violence, like nothing have happened recently. Karen asked her what happened with the two brothers, not which Emma replied that they are fine and are like brothers again. She was thinking of treating them a dinner or something, but when she went at their home that night, she couldn't find them, and saw Kip, who was thinking Brad was in bed and tried killing him, but Emma told him they are gone and won't be coming back. She is last seen when, along with Karen, discovers Edward King's imminent execution. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female